


These are a few of my favorite things

by ileliberte



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Finn and Poe and BB-8 go adventuring together, and then Rey picks up a few more droids in the desert (droids new and old, some familiar and some from a few more galaxies and times further away).</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are a few of my favorite things

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters and I think this is just the beginning of a wonderful new fanart journey <3 You can [find me on tumblr here](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com)

  
  
[Higher res on tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/136294809549/my-four-favorites-from-star-wars-the-force)

  
[Higher res on tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/136780950709/what-if-rey-had-picked-up-a-few-more-droids-in-the)

[Fanart on tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart)


End file.
